Only Human
by ChieriAn9eL
Summary: Two days before the wedding, Bella visits Sam Uley to ask him to pass along a letter to Jake. When he is not too friendly, she tells him how similar their situation really is. A very short scene.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I glanced at the letter next to me as I drove to Sam Uley's house. The wedding was two days away, and Jake hadn't returned yet. He had, however, contacted Billy, who in turn contacted Charlie, who told me, that he was okay. Seeing as I would be leaving soon, I decided to write my final goodbye to him in a letter and have Sam deliver it for me.

Knocking on their door, I was soon greeted by the surprised, but kind face of Emily Young. "Bella! How are you? Come in!" She stepped aside to let me through.

"Thanks," I said, clutching the letter in my hands. "I was wondering if Sam's home?"

"Yes he is, let me get him. Just have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked as she ushered me into a seat in the kitchen.

"No, thank you."

"I'll be right back," she said, leaving me to my own devices. I glanced around at the kitchen, tapping my fingers on the table out of boredom. I wondered if Edward was back from hunting yet. He said he'd be back by early in the evening-

"I see you're still getting married," a deep voice alerted me to the presence of Sam Uley, whose eyes were fixed on my ring.

His tone and words made me think of my mom, who had accepted my marriage, but it was obviously not wholeheartedly. However, since I had a favor to ask of him, I tried not to be too defensive when I replied, "Yes, in two days actually."

He nodded. "So, Emily told me you wanted to see me."

I got up and handed him the letter that was somewhat crumpled by now. "I was wondering, if you could give this letter to Jake when he comes back. I don't know when I'll see him again." _Or ever_.

He took the letter from me, eyes narrowing. "Do you really want me to do this? He's already hurting so much. He already knows that you're marrying _one of them_," he said in a reproachful tone. That made me snap. I had been feeling guilty enough already, and Renee's not so subtle hints had not helped my mood much, and I hadn't seen Edward in three days. I didn't think Sam would be sending me a wedding gift or anything, but I thought he'd at least be able to relate to what I was feeling.

"Of course! I'm sorry I hurt him, but he's very important to me. I couldn't just leave without saying good bye," I responded, raising my voice. "You know, Sam, you were the last person I'd expect to judge me."

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, letting me continue with my tirade.

"You may not understand how I could love your mortal enemy, but I just do. You should understand better than anyone how I feel."

"What do you mean by that?" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me something, Sam. When you imprinted on Emily, did you stop and think of choosing Leah?" He flinched. "No you didn't. You saw her, and that was it."

He started to protest, but I cut him off.

:"No, I don't mean what your mind told you, I mean your heart. I'm sure your conscience gave you a hard time, but there was no going back after you imprinted on Emily. And I know, once I started loving Edward, I never looked back. My only consolation is that I met Edward first, so I didn't have to break any promises to Jacob," I took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for hurting him."

"This isn't about me," Sam said.

"No it isn't, but it's the same thing."

He had a look of disbelief, as if not believing how I could compare my love for a vampire to his love for Emily.

"Look, I'm not a werewolf, not a vampire. There's no imprinting, no mythical power about me loving Edward. I'm only human, but that doesn't mean I love any less," I said, losing all the anger. I sighed and studied his face. There was no emotion on it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring all that up. Could you just give him the letter for me?"

He nodded and I turned to leave. "Thank you."

"Bella," he called to me as I opened the door.

"Yes?" I turned around, hoping he didn't change his mind.

"Congratulations," he said solemnly.

"Thank you," I said, hoping my sincerity showed.

I started my truck and waited for it to warm up. I had planned to shower and wash the werewolf scent off first, but I suddenly just wanted to be in Edward's arms again. The meeting with Sam had left me feeling guilty, relieved, angry, and happy all at once. Driving away from the reservation, I headed towards my home- my future, my life, and my soon-to-be _husband_.

* * *

**I don't know if Bella would really lash out at Sam like that, but hey, everyone has a breaking point. Besides, she does get annoyed when she's yelled at/admonished. I was thinking about the part in Eclipse where Bella told Jacob it was the same situation with Sam and Emily. At first, I just thought about how she was comparing loving one person more than the other. Only after a while did I realize how similar their situations really where. There was no confusing, drawn-out love triangle. The heart knows what the heart wants. I thought it was a really brilliant parallel. **


End file.
